Hotel Masque
by woopwoopx
Summary: My First FanFic! Amy meets a mysterious man who has some secrets when she goes on holiday at a hotel called Hotel Masque thats where the name came from. Summary Sux read it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**My First FanFic!! I put my friend (Amez) in here for her and I'm in here as well!! Me and Harry P.!! Oh yeah! Oh and I made some characters OOC, Thx for the tip Amez**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Sonic Characters or anything else I feature in this story. Except for Ally coz thats me!! **

**Hotel Masque**

**Chapter 1**

Amy Rose sat before all of my friends talking fast in my excitement. She had the kept the whole thing a secret so far but had no idea why. For some reason she was kind of putting off telling her friends about her little trip.

"I am staying in a hotel called Hotel Masque, it sounds really awesome, once a week they hold a ball-type-thing that everybody has to wear masks to. If you don't they won't let you in isn't that cool!" Amy said bouncing with energy as she was talking about her holiday.

She looked over at her friends to see their reactions. Sonic was paying no attention to her as usual, dick, she thought she can't believe that she had once liked him!

Rouge was just excited as she was pointing out how many hot guys she would meet while she was there.

Tails was looking genuinely happy for her, while looking confusedly at Rouge.

Knuckles had taken the news like he would have if she had just told him she was going down to the shop for a few hours, he was too busy thinking about the "dream girl" he had just met, forgetting completely about Rouge for a minute.

Shadow was the one that had confused her, as soon as she had said she was going he had been looking at her strangely as if he was trying to figure out an incredibly difficult maths problem.

After a minute of Rouge going on and on about how much fun she would have with all the sexy guys she would meet and how jealous she was, that Shadow spoke his mind.

"Why?" A simple question but it required an answer that Amy herself was still puzzling over.

"Oh, I don't know I think I need a break, and I need to meet some guys, like Rouge said." It was Amy's reply but she didn't think that it sounded believable but Shadow didn't ask any more questions, just sat back looking disappointed and got back the look like he was trying to figure out something and the answer just wouldn't come.

"Guys I am going to be away for two weeks so can you look after my stuff here, I don't want to come back and the whole city to be in ruins!" She laughed. She was just so happy, none of her friends were annoyed that she was going away without them, she loved them but it got pretty hectic sometimes and at the moment she needed a break.

"Okay guys I have to go now! I gotta go pack! I'm leaving tomorrow and so I'll probably not see any of you again before then so we should get the teary goodbyes over!" She laughed again knowing that there wasn't going to be any crying. Everybody here was so tough and strong.

She went round and hugged everybody, said goodbye and started to head back home walking slowly trying to figure out everything. She was thinking about everybody's reaction. Sonic was the easiest, he was just acting as he always was around Amy, she hated the way he acted around her these days. She made one little mistake and now he was holding it against her and probably would forever, that was the way he was. It was amazing that he really had so many friends, but he could be nice when he wants to be, he must be I did like him once.

Rouge was just as Amy thought she would be, on the topic of guys, Rouge was just like that. If she wasn't she just wouldn't be Rouge! She was the one Amy could always count on if she had trouble with guys she would always get valuable advice, although sometimes not the advice she was looking for.

Tails was just funny, the way he was looking at Rouge was hilarious, almost as if she was saying that we all didn't exist and really we were just imaginary. Tails was one of the people she could always count on to make her smile, she loved him so much, he could be her brother. It amazed her that someone so nice could be best friends with Sonic, it really puzzled her.

Knuckles was just Knuckles although this "dream girl" confused her. Knuckles was never one to pay attention to girls, practically the male opposite of Rouge. He was practically all work and no play. Guarding the Master Emerald must be a lot of work. It is always on his mind and hew practically has no other time for anything other than his work.

She was still puzzling over Shadow now. Ever since she announced that she was going away for a while he had looked like he was trying to figure out a pretty intense problem and after she had answered the question he had asked her he just looked disappointed. She wondered what was on his mind.

By the time she was home she had forgotten about her encounter with her friends and she was stressing out about what clothes she should bring and whether she should bring lots of accessories or just the ones she defiantly was going to wear. It turned out that seeing if she was puzzling over something she just decided to bring it. She ended up with two suitcases full to the brim and another small bag with her make up and other little things that she decided she might need before she got there.

Also carefully packed into her bag was a beautiful mask that she had picked up the week before. It was black and she had seen it and had to buy it straight away. It just covered her eyes and it had green lace on it which brought out the green in her eyes. She loved it and she even wore it around home for a bit, if anybody found out about that she would be teased forever.

Now Amy had packed everything into her two pink suitcases she was exhausted and she knew she had to fly tomorrow so she decided to retire and go to bed, she didn't want to go on holiday with bags under her eyes. That probably wouldn't attract any of the guys she had been hoping to meet.

But when she was settled in bed she couldn't sleep something was on the back of her mind and she couldn't figure out what it was so she got up and made herself a hot chocolate, they always seemed to help her out when she was stressed and couldn't sleep which for some reason had been happening a lot lately, she hoped in case of emergency stress when she was on holiday she would be able to have some hot chocolate and then she panicked realising that she might not be able to get some hot chocolate if she needed it and so she resolved to packing some herself and she added it to one of her already bulging suitcases.

When she had finished her chocolate and was back in bed she found it easier to get back to sleep, but that doesn't mean that she slept in peace. She slept restlessly stressing over stresses that she didn't even know what they were and she was still excited about her time off, even in her dreams. She was dreaming of masked balls, it made her happy but then the masks grew darker, the room went with the masked and then she was being chased by darkly dressed fully masked people. She awoke from the dream, got herself a cold drink of water and went back to sleep. Tomorrow she would be on holiday, away from her stresses and hopefully from the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amy walked into the hotel gawking at the whole image, it was hard to keep her mouth shut. The hotel was amazing. The whole lobby was decorated with pictures of masks or people wearing them, sculptured models of masks and people wearing them and real masks. Everybody who worked there were wearing masks, all of them were in the hotel's colours, red and white, but they were all different styles of masks. Amy guessed that it was just part of their uniform the mask but they were amazing.

When Amy checked in she was told that the masked ball was tonight, a Friday, as it always was. Amy had already known this and she had planned her holiday so she could get the most amount of balls possible. She would get to go to three, the one that was on tonight and another two the weeks after and she would leave the day after the last one.

The hotel organised lots of activities but Amy just planned to laze around by the pool with the new bikini she had just bought for the occasion and the stack of magazines she had bought. Of course the schedule wasn't busy at all and she had left it that way so she would be free to go out if she happened to meet anybody special anytime in her holiday.

When Amy got to her room, on the second highest floor, the highest was the penthouse and she couldn't afford that, she marvelled at the magnificent view she had of the countryside. She couldn't wait till the ball at nine o'clock tonight, she was so excited that after she had put everything in her suitcases into the wardrobe and drawers supplied she went and took all her dresses out again so she could see and decide which one she was going to wear. She had to bring a selection of dresses of course because she couldn't been seen at three different events wearing the same dress, that was social suicide and Amy wasn't ready for that. She decided on her black rather fitting strapless dress. She loved it, she had bought it ages ago and had never had the chance to wear it until now, and it would match her mask. She looked at her watch, it was two o'clock, there was room for a quick nap, she was pretty tired and she didn't get much sleep last night.

When she woke up again it was already seven thirty.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Amy when she realised this, she would have to rush. It always took her ages to get ready for anything and this today was a very important moment in her life. She practically ran into the shower and when she got out, twenty minutes later she started to get ready. She sped up a lot of what she would usually do and at ten to nine she was finally completely ready and she looked as if she had taken her usual three hours, Amy was quite proud of herself. She picked up her bag stuffed with stuff that she may need anytime that night. With one last look in the mirror Amy headed out the door, down the hall and into the lift.

When she got down into the ballroom she was shocked, it was even more magnificent than the lobby. It was lit up in a way the seemed to improve every single mask decoration, they had of course stuck to the theme of the whole hotel in the ballroom. Another thing that had shocked her was the amount of people in the ballroom, Amy had started to feel nervous, usually people went on holiday together and so they of course would know people here. She knew no one. She headed over to the table that seemed to scream refreshments. She couldn't actually tell whether it was or not but she headed towards it anyway. She headed towards it and was disappointed it was just a table that people were hanging around. She sighed and looked around the ballroom looking for somebody who she recognised or at least knew. She was thinking about this when she ran into a man behind her she hadn't seen before.

"Oh I-I'm so s-sorry I-I didn't s-see you there!" _OH MY GOD _she thought when she looked up. It was Shadow. He was smiling, that wasn't so bad. She thought he would be angry.

"OH MY GOD Shadow! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him tightly.

"Um… Who's Shadow?" Amy dropped her arms as not Shadow said that.

"Fuck. I am sorry I mistook you for my friend Shadow, but now I realised that that is just stupid because what would he be doing here. I mean he knew I was coming here and then why would he be here and he would have told me and now I am blabbering. I am sorry I will shut up now." Shit. I can never be quiet when I need to be. "Uh I am going to go now bye." she said but as she started to run he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

She turned around to see what he wanted and saw that he had his hand out. "Lets start again." he said smiling. "Hello my name is Loopy." Amy gave an involuntary laugh at his name and then realised and looked back at Loopy horrified.

He just laughed. "Yeah, don't look so stricken, it's a nickname. Somebody called me it once and I kind of held on to it, I like it, it suits me in my mind but not quite how I come off." He smiled and Amy slowly came to accept that she hadn't wrecked it with this guy Loopy because he was funny and kind of hot, okay really hot. It may be the fact that he looked like Shadow… she gave herself a mental shake, NO! she should never think of Shadow like that, it is wrong.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose, its nice to meet you Loopy." Amy replied flirtatiously now very aware that he was still holding her hand. "I'm sorry I called you Shadow before, its just that you look very similar to him." Okay, so that was off her chest now for the hugging part. "I am also very sorry for hugging you, its just that I was excited to see somebody I know, or that I thought I knew." Amy said blushing.

"So do you want to dance?" Loopy asked her politely, pretending that he was not aware that she was blushing. He waited for her answer patiently he understood why she was hesitating. After she agreed he couldn't help but smile but he managed to hide it, or he thought he did, it turned out more like a smirk.

Loopy took Amy's hand and lead her into the middle of the dance floor, he was pretty sure the relief that Amy let him was shown on his face. While they were dancing Loopy help Amy close, treasuring her touch.

The song finished but they carried on dancing until Amy had to laughingly admit that her feet were killing her and she needing a break. For the rest of the night Amy and Loopy alternated between dancing, talking and of course flirting. Amy was having so much fun that she didn't realise the time but when she happened to glance at her watch she saw it was three in the morning! She hoped Rouge would still be awake.

"Loopy, I'm sorry but its kind of late, I need to get back, I promised to call my friend and tell her about the night. We can meet up again some time though if that's okay?" Amy was sad to leave this night.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Offering his arm, which Amy took glad to hear that Loopy didn't want this to end too soon either. They walked out of the beautifully decorated ballroom together and they headed towards the elevator.

"What floor are you on?" Loopy asked looking at her questioningly.

"Um… floor 14 I think." Being in an elevator alone with Loopy was making her feel a little awkward and the hand he was holding, he had dropped her arm and picked up her hand as they were waiting for the elevator, was feeling a little sweaty but she was pretty sure Loopy's was as well.

"Oh I am on floor 10 but I will go up with you first." Loopy replied to Amy's confusion. They stood in silence for a few minutes, although it wasn't awkward at all, until the elevator opened to floor 14.

"This is my floor," Amy said unsure of whether he was going walk to her ROOM or just to her floor.

"I said I would walk you to your room didn't I? I'm pretty sure that this isn't your room." Loopy said with a smirk on his face that made him look to much like Shadow for her liking. He took her hand again and then stood looking at her waiting for her to lead the way. Amy obliged and when she got to her door she turned to look at Loopy.

"I had real-" Loopy had cut her off by kissing her, a kiss that she returned, enthusiastically. After a few moments they pulled back both a little breathless. Amy who managed to get her breath back first looked at him and finished what she was saying before he kissed her.

"I had a great time tonight, can I meet you by the pool at twelve tomorrow so we can organise something or are you busy?" Loopy just nodded in reply and Amy leaned up and kissed him quickly before turning to go into her room, she turned, said "Goodnight" walked into her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amy slept in. It wasn't something that she usually did but she was so happy over last night and hey, she was on holiday and sleeping in was a holiday-like thing to do. She looked at her clock, ten o'clock, she had 2 hours to kill before she was going to meet Loopy at the pool, Amy decided that she was going to explore.

Amy went down to the very bottom floor and she decided that she was going to work her way upwards, so she headed down to the hotel lobby. She was getting used to the masks that she had once marvelled at when she had first came in, they were still really interesting and fascinating to look at but because they were everywhere, she even had some in her room, she wasn't as shocked by them.

She looked over to the check in desk only to see Amez and Dylan Sprouse checking in, over in the couches next to the desk where you waited to be served was Ally and Harry Potter on the seats waiting to check in themselves, they had had a jointed wedding and now she supposed a joint honeymoon. Amy enjoyed seeing her friends so happy. She waved at them and gave herself a mental note to catch up with them later.

Amy turned around and carried on exploring, it was really amazing the stuff they had on every floor, and the masked theme was carried out throughout the whole hotel, or as far as she could tell at the moment.

She was up to the 7th floor in her exploring when her cell rang, she didn't recognise the number, what if was one of those creepy stalker guys. That would be really scary, what if they were following her right then looking at her reaction as she picked up the phone.

Okay, so she was freaking herself out, she knew it was stupid but she still looked behind her as she picked up her phone to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked nervously, still scared that it was the creepy stalker guy after her and okay she was relieved when it was the familiar voice of Loopy when she answered, but she didn't remember giving Loopy her number, how did he get her number, maybe he is a creepy stalker guy.

"How did you get my number, did I give it to you?!" Amy asked a little impolitely in a rather unladylike tone.

"Hey calm down Amy, and yes you did give me your number, you did have a little to drink last night maybe that's why you didn't remember." True, but she didn't have that much to drink, she remembers most of the night, but you don't usually remember a whole night anyway. Amy just let it go, he was a nice guy, not a psychopath killer who broke out of jail to ruin her prom, okay it wasn't her prom, but she was thinking about Prom Night, the movie she wanted to see.

"I need to tell you something but I don't want to do in front of everybody at the pool or anyone else, but you know that park behind the hotel? I thought we could meet up there because I really need to tell you something and it wouldn't feel right hanging out with you not telling you so can you meet me there?"

"Um… sure…" Amy replied trying to figure out what he was telling her. "When?" she had just realised the one thing that he had left out.

"Same time as we were going to meet up before." Silence. Amy sat for a while thinking about this and why didn't he even say goodbye. Amy sat thinking for a while and when she looked at her watch it was already quarter to twelve.

"Shit." Amy muttered under her breath as she hurried up to her room to get changed, she couldn't see Loopy like she was now, she had to look nice for him.

When she was done in her room she was wearing a denim mini and a pink tank top, she thought she looked nice but it didn't stop the nervousness that she was feeling, Loopy was probably going to tell her that he was really a seventy year old man married with three children and seven grandkids.

As Amy walked closer the swirling feeling of nervousness getting worse and worse with every thudding step she was taking. She wondered why this couldn't wait untill they had been out and had a good time and then he could tell her the news which had to have been bad by the way things had gone on the phone.

She got to the park wishing she had worn more clothes, it was freezing! She stopped at the edge of the park looking to see if Loopy was there yet, and if he was, where he was. After scanning the park a couple of times she spotted him leaning against a tree trunk, the cold apparently having no effect on him whatsoever.

The moment she saw him she forgot about being nervous about seeing him and started thinking about why he looked so much like Shadow, I mean he couldn't be related to him because Shadow was made not born and so he has no family, but she thought it was curious that they looked so alike, almost as if they were twins.

Amy summoned up her courage, pulled herself together and started to walk over to him with her head held high.

When she neared him he looked up surprised and scared? Why would he be scared, he was the one who was going to tell he something, she should be the person who was scared.

"I have to tell you something." his voice sounding even more nervous than he looked, and he looked nervous.

"Yeah I kinda figured you needed to tell me something, I mean it has to be pretty important, I was looking forward to hanging out by the pool with you and then probably doing something else later, I mean this has to be important for you to miss out on that, don't you think?" Shit. She always blabbered on and on when she was nervous.

"Well this is really awkward but-"

Amy heard the rest as roaring in her ears and then she did the only thing she could to think to do at the time, she turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amy had shut herself out of the normal world. She couldn't face seeing anybody at the moment her phone was off and after a while the knocking at her door had ceased.

Amy sighed, she couldn't believe that she thought that Loopy was just a normal person. He was so not and she couldn't believe that he would do this to her, she trusted him. But she couldn't help but still love him and this was bad it was going to wreck everything.

Shadow, she still couldn't think of him as that yet, it was funny when he was Loopy she was sometimes caught of thinking of him as Shadow but now that he was Shadow she couldn't help but think of Loopy, the world was too confusing at the moment, so she had shut the world out.

She wasn't going to come out of her room until she got to go home, she was going to order room service and practically live as a hermit. She was dreading facing Shadow again now that this had happened.

Amy sat in her room for another hour or so before thinking stuff it and she went out of her room to get some chips. Although she did hope that this wouldn't mean bumping into Shadow/Loopy because really it was big news and four hours wasn't long enough to process that but Shadow, being a big strong guy wouldn't know that would he.

She walked out of her room and down to the shop, with the weird feeling that somebody was watching her but remembering the feeling when she was answering her phone she ignored it because she didn't want to turn into creepy person who jumps at anything and everything.

Amy headed back to her room and now just sat on her bed, eating thinking about Shadow, she wondered if she liked Loopy because he reminded her of Shadow because she had originally thought he was Shadow.

But now she knew why Shadow was acting so weird when she told him she was going away. But is she so unapproachable that he couldn't just come up, is she really that bad?

After about a night of puzzling over everything Shadow or Loopy ever said to her she turned over and went to sleep, resolving to talk to him tomorrow, it was too late right now.

* * *

**Please please review! I want to know if my stories suck or not! REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amy walked down the path leading to the park, she hoped Shadow would be there, she didn't know where else he would be seeing she didn't know which room on the 10th floor he was on and she didn't want to try every single door, so she resolved to going to the park and just hoping he was there.

Once she got to the edge of the park she looked around to see where he would be, just like she had done the day before. She spotted him sitting at the foot of the same tree he had been at the day before, Amy wondered if he had moved and remembering the knocking realised that he obviously had.

She stood there for a few minutes trying to summon up the courage to go up and talk to him, she found it and took a couple of steps towards him until it ran out and she turned around and started to run back into the hotel when she bumped into somebody so quickly that she fell to the ground.

She just lay there, not bothered to get up, or at least until somebody above her spoke to her. She opened her eyes to see a familiar male face above her.

"Shadow?" she asked afraid that her eyes had deceived her.

"Hello Amy." was Shadow's reply followed by an awkward silence. Amy had thought about what to say in this situation but nothing seemed right at this moment. "Um, I'm sorry that I lied to you, I didn't mean to I just didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to just upfront say something."

"I wish you didn't pretend to be somebody else though, it really was cruel of you!" Amy said hoping it didn't sound like she hated him for it. She looked up at Shadow and so that his head was down and he was walking slowly away from her.

Amy couldn't handle this, this wasn't what she had meaned or what she wanted to happen. She ran up behind him and said "Wait." quietly. He turned around and she kissed him then and there, as Shadow the Hedgehog. The hedgehog she had been in love with practically after she had gotten over Sonic. Slowly after he got over the shock he returned the kiss, enthusiastically.

They reluctantly pulled away, took each others hand and walked out of the park together, each of them explaining what had happened.


End file.
